


High ideals

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Elbow [4]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is an elbow song. nothing belongs to me</p>
    </blockquote>





	High ideals

**Author's Note:**

> Title is an elbow song. nothing belongs to me

He’d have said no hundreds more times, until finally Sir Maxwell would have given up and found someone else, but he kept reading newspapers and seeing more and more suspicious deaths mentioned every day. They weren’t suspicious to him, except in the way that they proved to Lorrimer that Sir Max couldn’t run any sort of monster hunting business. He knew the signs of vampires, and saw them in the news reports. Those news reports were why he said yes. If he was part of this ridiculous team he could make the deaths stop, and make good on one of the promises he and Margot had made.


End file.
